familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ancestry of Nicholas II of Russia
This list sets out (in a format known as an ahnentafel) the ancestry of Tsar Nicholas II, Emperor of Russia for six generations. Nicholas II 1. Nicholas II of Russia Parents 2. Alexander III of Russia (father of 1) 3. Princess Dagmar of Denmark (mother of 1) Grandparents 4. Alexander II of Russia (father of 2) 5. Princess Marie of Hesse and by Rhine (mother of 2) 6. Christian IX of Denmark (father of 3) 7. Princess Louise of Hesse-Cassel (mother of 3) Great-Grandparents 8. Nicholas I of Russia (father of 4) 9. Princess Charlotte of Prussia (mother of 4) 10. Louis II, Grand Duke of Hesse and by Rhine (father of 5) 11. Princess Wilhemine of Baden (mother of 5) 12. William, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sønderburg-Glücksburg (father of 6) 13. Princess Louise Caroline of Hesse-Cassel (mother of 6) 14. Prince William of Hesse-Cassel (father of 7) 15. Princess Louise Charlotte of Denmark and Norway (mother of 7) Great-Great-Grandparents 16. Paul I of Russia (father of 8) 17. Duchess Maria of Württemberg (mother of 8) 18. Frederick William III of Prussia (father of 9) 19. Duchess Louise of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (mother of 9) 20. Louis I, Grand Duke of Hesse and by Rhine (father of 10) 21. Princess Louise of Hesse-Darmstadt (mother of 10) 22. Margrave Charles Louis of Baden (father of 11) 23. Landgravine Amelie Frederica of Hesse-Darmstadt (mother of 11) 24. Frederick Charles Louis, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sønderburg-Beck (father of 12) 25. Countess Frederica Amelie of Schlieben (mother of 12) 26. Prince Charles of Hesse-Cassel (father of 13) 27. Princess Louise of Denmark and Norway (mother of 13) 28. Prince Frederick of Hesse-Cassel (father of 14) 29. Princess Caroline of Nassau-Usingen (mother of 14) 30. Frederick (father of 15) 31. Duchess Sophia Frederica of Mecklenburg-Schwerin (mother of 15) Great-Great-Great-Grandparents 32. Peter III of Russia (father of 16) 33. Catherine II of Russia (mother of 16) 34. Frederick II Eugene, Duke of Württemberg (father of 17) 35. Margravine Dorothea of Brandenburg-Schwedt (mother of 17) 36. Frederick William II of Prussia (father of 18) 37. Landgravine Frederica Louise of Hesse-Darmstadt (mother of 18) 38. Charles II (father of 19) 39. Landgravine Frederica Caroline of Hesse-Darmstadt (mother of 19) 40. Louis IX (father of 20, 23 & 37) 41. Countess Palatine Caroline of Zweibrücken (mother of 20, 23 & 37) 42. Landgrave George William of Hesse-Darmstadt (father of 21 & 39) 43. Countess Maria Louise of Leiningen-Dagsburg-Heidesheim (mother of 21 & 39) 44. Charles Frederick, Grand Duke of Baden (father of 22) 45. Landgravine Caroline Louise of Hesse-Darmstadt (mother of 22) 46. same person as 40 47. same person as 41 48. Charles Anton Augustus, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sønderburg-Beck (father of 24) 49. Countess Frederica of Dohna-Schlobitten (mother of 24) 50. Charles Leopold, Count of Schlieben (father of 25) 51. Countess Maria Eleonore of Lehndorff (mother of 25) 52. Frederick II, Landgrave of Hesse-Cassel (father of 26 & 28) 53. Princess Mary of Great Britain (mother of 26 & 28) 54. Frederick V of Denmark (father of 27 & 30) 55. Princess Louise of Great Britain (mother of 27) 56. same person as 52 57. same person as 53 58. Charles William, Prince of Nassau-Usingen (father of 29) 59. Countess Caroline Felicitas of Leiningen-Heidesheim (mother of 29) 60. same person as 54 61. Duchess Juliane Marie of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel (mother of 30) 62. Duke Louis of Mecklenburg-Schwerin (father of 31) 63. Princess Charlotte Sophie of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (mother of 31) Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents 64. Charles Frederick, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp (father of 32) 65. Grand Duchess Anna Petrovna of Russia (mother of 32) 66. Christian Augustus, Prince of Anhalt-Zerbst (father of 33) 67. Princess Johanna Elisabeth of Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorp (mother of 33) 68. Charles Alexander, Duke of Württemberg (father of 34) 69. Princess Marie Augusta of Thurn and Taxis (mother of 34) 70. Margrave Frederick William of Brandenburg-Schwedt (father of 35) 71. Princess Sophia Dorothea of Prussia (mother of 35) 72. Prince Augustus William of Prussia (father of 36) 73. Duchess Louise-Amalie of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel (mother of 35) 74. same person as 40 75. same person as 41 76. Duke Charles of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (father of 38) 77. Princess Elisabeth of Saxe-Hildburghausen (mother of 38) 78. same person as 42 79. same person as 43 80. Louis VIII, Landgrave of Hesse-Darmstadt (father of 40, 42 & 45) 81. Countess Charlotte Christine of Hanau-Lichtenberg (mother of 40, 42 & 45) 82. Christian III, Count Palatine of Zweibrücken (father of 41) 83. Countess Caroline of Nassau-Saarbrücken (mother of 41) 84. same person as 80 85. same person as 81 86. Christian, Count of Leiningen-Dagsburg-Heidesheim (father of 43 & 59) 87. Countess Katharina Polyxena of Solms-Rödelheim and Assenheim (mother of 43 & 59) 88. Frederick, Hereditary Prince of Baden-Durlach (father of 44) 89. Princess Charlotte Amalia of Nassau-Dietz (mother of 44) 90. same person as 80 91. same person as 81 92. same person as 80 93. same person as 81 94. same person as 82 95. same person as 83 96. Frederick Louis, Duke of Schleswig-Holstein-Sønderburg-Beck (father of 48) 97. Landgravine Sophie of Hesse-Philippsthal (mother of 48) 98. Albert Christoph, Count of Dohna-Schlobitten (father of 49) 99. Princess Sophie Henriette of Schleswig-Holstein-Sønderburg-Beck (mother of 49) 100. George Adam, Count of Schlieben (father of 50) 101. Countess Katharina Dorothea Finck of Finckenstein (mother of 50) 102. Ahasverus Ernst, Count of Lehndorff (father of 51) 103. Marie Louise of Wallenrodt (mother of 51) 104. William VIII, Landgrave of Hesse-Cassel (father of 52) 105. Princess Dorothea Wilhelmine of Saxe-Zeitz (mother of 52) 106. George II of Great Britain (father of 53 & 55) 107. Margravine Caroline of Brandenburg-Ansbach (mother of 53 & 55) 108. Christian VI of Denmark (father of 54) 109. Margravine Sophia Magdalena of Brandenburg-Culmbach (mother of 54) 110. same person as 106 111. same person as 107 112. same person as 104 113. same person as 105 114. same person as 106 115. same person as 107 116. Charles, Prince of Nassau-Usingen (father of 58) 117. Princess Christiane Wilhelmine of Saxe-Eisenach (mother of 58) 118. same person as 86 119. same person as 87 120. same person as 108 121. same person as 109 122. Ferdinand Albert II, Duke of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel (father of 61) 123. Duchess Antoinette Amelie of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel (mother of 61) 124. Christian Louis II, Duke of Mechlenburg-Schwerin (father of 62) 125. Duchess Gustave Caroline of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (mother of 62) 126. Francis Josias, Duke of Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld (father of 63) 127. Princess Anna Sophie of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt (mother of 63) External links * Mother of Last Russian Tsar to Be Reburied "Moscow News" Category:House of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov Category:Kinship and descent